


You need not a voice

by Talonea



Series: Randoms [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talonea/pseuds/Talonea
Summary: "Write what disturbs you, what you fear, what you have not been willing to speak about. Be willing to be split open." -Natalie Goldberg





	You need not a voice

“So you cannot talk?”  
A shake of the head.  
“Then how can you ever save us?”

“You are mute?”  
A nod of the head.  
“So the goddesses gave us a faulty hero then.”

“If you cannot do something so simple as speaking, how can we ever expect you to save us?”  
“Failure.”  
“How could he be the hero meant to save us?”  
“Hero? Hardly.”  
“Have you heard? The hero cannot even speak!”  
“Worthless.”  
“You have doomed us all”  
“Pathetic.”  
“The goddesses’ mistake “  
“Weak.”

 

“What is wrong my Hero?  
Why do you look so low?  
Do you not wish to speak?  
Do not worry, I will not force you.  
Why do you look so surprised?”

“I believe I understand now, my Hero  
You have faced monsters,  
More than any could dream of  
Worse than any could ever think of.  
But the ones that managed to hurt you,  
Were not the ones that left marks upon your body.  
No, the monsters that hurt you,  
Were far more deadly than any foe.  
Leaving scars where none can see.  
None but you.  
The one without a voice.”

“Here you go my Hero,  
There you go, looking surprised once again,  
I have a task for you,  
If you wish to fulfill it.”

“Oh do not look so forlorn,  
It is only a book.  
And now you look confused.  
How could anyone say you cannot speak?  
For you need not a voice,  
But simply one willing to listen”

“Your words are loud,  
And they are clear.  
Your eyes tell stories,  
Of all you hold dear.  
Oh my Hero,  
Tell us your tale.  
Of where you have been,  
And what you have seen.”

“Write what disturbs you,  
What you fear,  
What you have not been willing to speak about.  
Be willing to be split open”

“Tell us your name, My hero.  
No not the one the goddesses have named you.  
But what have you named yourself?  
You need not a voice,  
But simply one to listen.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply me, too tired to care about social fears, playing around with words.  
> This is meant to let the reader relate this to whoever/whatever.  
> So yall have fun, ima move onto my next prompt.


End file.
